10 cosas que amo de ti
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Porque todos escuchamos la versión de Katrina Stratford, pero ¿Cuándo escucharemos la versión de Patrick Verona? Inspirado en la película "10 cosas que odio de ti"


**10 cosas que amo de ti**

"Porque todos escuchamos la versión de Katrina Stratford, pero ¿Cuándo escucharemos la versión de Patrick Verona? Inspirado en la película "10 cosas que odio de ti""

Finalmente, el gran día había llegado. Y como era de esperarse, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Miró a su lado derecho en busca de consuelo, pero sólo pudo ver la sonrisa bobalicona de Cameron. Con un suspiro puso sus ojos en blanco – _Relájate Patrick, relájate… Es sólo Kat_ – Tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento, precisamente por ser Kat podía esperar cualquier cosa; casi podía escucharla caminando en círculos mientras se repetía "no puedo, no puedo, no puedo". Ese pensamiento lejos de inquietarlo lo tranquilizó; la conocía bien, tan bien como para saber que después de repetirse tres veces que no podía lograr algo, en su cerebro se encendía una chispa que la impulsaba a hacer aquello que la aterraba. Y por eso la amaba.

Fijó su vista en la entrada que se encontraba frente a él. De reojo a su izquierda podía ver a su cuñada; una muy embarazada Bianca.

Pensar en ella y en su situación le hacía querer reír, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque los nervios aún tenían bien sujeto su estómago. Bianca y Cameron fueron juntos a la misma universidad (la más cercana a su casa, para alegría de su padre) y poco antes de terminar sus respectivas carreras "tuvieron" que casarse (para tragedia del mismo hombre). Ahora esperaban a su segundo retoño, mientras él y Kat apenas estaban por dar el primer paso de su vida juntos de manera oficial.

El sonido del piano y la puerta abriéndose frente a él fue suficiente para recordarle dónde estaba, el por qué, y que necesitaba con urgencia orinar.

La aparición blanca frente a él se deslizaba con una gracia que no sabía que ella poseía, aunque igual podía ser por el volado del perfecto vestido blanco que ondeaba a cada paso que daba. Cuando estuvo a la mitad del pasillo, él por fin pudo respirar y dejar escapar una sonrisa no tan (esperaba) bobalicona como la de Cameron. Vio que se detuvo un segundo, y si el velo que la cubría delicadamente no hubiera estado ahí habría jurado que había compartido su sonrisa. Sus pasos fueron más agiles y si no fuera porque el brazo de su padre la "sostenía" estaba seguro que habría corrido a su encuentro. Tal vez era mejor así, él estaba seguro de que de haber hecho eso, él la habría tomado en sus brazos y la habría devorado en un beso lo suficientemente apasionado para hacer creer a su padre que la embarazaría en cualquier momento.

Cuando por fin llegaron frente a él su suegro le dedicó algunas palabras, mismas que no escuchó por estar mirando (o tratando de mirar) el rostro de la que en unos momentos sería su esposa; tratando de encontrar sus brillantes ojos castaños bajo ese velo blanco.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté – el pobre hombre se hizo a un lado para que la feliz pareja pudiera finalmente estar frente a frente y justo al lado del altar en el que se prometerían fidelidad eterna.

Patrick escuchaba de fondo la voz del sacerdote, asentía y repetía lo que él le ordenaba, demasiado concentrado en las pequeñas manos que temblaban descontroladas entre las suyas.

-Y por el poder que se me ha…

-¡Mierda! – Patrick soltó bruscamente las manos de la que en ese momento sería su esposa, si no hubiera soltado esa palabrota.

-¿Disculpe? – Oh, la indignación del sacerdote le daba un aire tan cómico a su cara.

-¿Patrick, qué carajos? – Por la confusión Kat levantó el velo que cubría su rostro, olvidándose por un momento del lugar en el que estaba, y sin sentir en lo más mínimo la mirada todavía más escandalizada del clérigo.

-Se suponía que… – hurgaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón, completamente desesperado y con las manos sudorosas – lo diría en un momento apropiado, o después de los votos pero… - finalmente, del bolsillo derecho de su saco extrajo un papel - ¡Listo! ¡Lo tengo!

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que todo el mundo lo miraba con diferentes expresiones, pero ninguna era de alivio. Así que carraspeó y trató de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente a la mujer frente a él, a lo cual ella sólo atinó a levantar su bonita ceja derecha.

-Hace mucho tiempo, una chica me dedicó un poema, y nunca encontré el momento adecuado para respondérselo.

Si en ese momento hubiese pasado la mirada por los invitados se habría dado cuenta del pensamiento general; tal vez era el momento adecuado, pero definitivamente no fue la manera correcta.

-Lo titulé "10 cosas que amo de ti" – la sonrisa de Katrina acompañada con un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas le dieron ánimos para seguir – Amo la forma en que me hablas, pero te temo en un auto. Amo tu cabello suelto, pero sujeto no te queda mal. Amo tu estilo, y amo cómo encaja con el mío. Te amo hasta enloquecer, y será hasta envejecer. Amo tu ingenio y la forma en que ríes. Amo como me cuidas y cuidas a los demás. Te amo más que a mi preciada soledad, tanto que me haces querer compartirla contigo. Y amo este momento, porque sé que estamos a un paso del resto de nuestras vidas.

Las lágrimas corrían presurosas por las mejillas de Katrina Stratford; una sonrisa inmensa adornó su rostro y saltándose todas las normas y protocolos se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido y lo besó como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-¡Eso ni siquiera rimó! – La voz estridente y chillona de Bianca James fue el anticipo para la risa de los novios en el altar y los aplausos de los presentes.

-¡Los declaro marido y mujer! – el pobre sacerdote trataba de hacer que su voz se escuchara por sobre el ruido, y al no obtener resultado cerró su biblia y se hizo a un lado. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada.

FIN


End file.
